Accident
by keb1991
Summary: A horrible car accident leaves the boys battered and hurting, not only physically but emotionally as well.


Summary: A horrible car accident leaves the boys battered and hurting, not only physically but emotionally as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Sam, or Dean (even though it'd be nice if I did), so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

AN: Man, I'm the one-shot queen (or maybe princess? I'll do with all I can get). Okay, here's some more angst from me. Italics are thoughts. Mostly from Dean's viewpoint, but not in his POV. Enjoy!

Accident

Looking both ways, Dean eased the car through the left turn after stopping at the red light, taking a quick glance at his brother before returning his eyes to the road. Sam was sound asleep with his forehead pressed uncomfortably against the window pane, fogging up the glass with every slow, steady breathe.

Feeling his eye lids weighing down, Dean decided he'd stop at the next motel he came to in order to get some rest, not only for him but for Sam as well. Heading down the lonely road at 1:30 in the morning, he prayed that he'd find a vacancy.

Looking back at his brother, Dean noticed something move out of the corner of his eye. Before he had a chance to even consider stopping, the car impacted with a large figure in the middle of the road causing the car to swerve off the side of the road, impacting with a tree.

The force took Dean's breathe away as his seat belt pulled sharply against his chest, most likely leaving a sickening bruise beneath. As his head collided with the steering wheel he only had one word on his mind, _Sammy_, as the blackness overtook him.

* * *

When he came too, he groggily tried to pry his eyes open. _Damn, my head hurts! Just open your eyes…that's it…just a little more…there you go!_ Dean thought as he slowly eased his eyes open. Gradually lifting his head off the steering wheel, Dean rested his back against the seat. Then his eyes finally found their way over to his brother.

"Sammy…" Dean forced out, trying his hardest to wake his brother. Sam's head still laid against the window, only now the glass was shattered in a circular pattern moving outward from where Sam's head had come in contact with it.

"Sammy," Dean yelled as loud as he could, no reply. "SAMMY!" Same.

_Oh shit. Okay Dean, just don't panic! Yeah…call 911 you retard. _Dean frantically searched for his cell phone through all the glass and metal littering the floor, ignoring the stabbing pain emitting from his head.

"YES!" Dean cried as his hands brushed against his cell. Quickly dialing 911, Dean waited for an answer.

"911, what's your emergency?" came the voice on the other end.

"I've been in a car accident and my brother's unconscious. I'm on Lisbon Road, about 2 miles south of Milway Drive. Please hurry," Dean pleaded with the emergency dispatcher.

"Okay son, police will be there shortly. Try not to move too much," advised the dispatcher before hanging up the phone.

As Dean pressed the END button, his mind drifted back to the last conversation he had with Sam.

"_Hey buddy you need to get some sleep before you pass out from being sleep deprived," Dean told Sam as the started the 6 hour drive to Savannah, Georgia after finding an online site about a series of missing teenagers related to an old, abandoned house. _Stupid teenagers. They never learn do they?

"_I'm fine Dean," replied Sam for the hundredth time. _

"_Right, I'll believe that when I see it."_

"_Please just get off my back, I'll sleep when I need to sleep. I'm FINE." _

Coming back to the present, Dean could hear the slight buzz of sirens in the distance. As the sirens quickly approached, Dean took another lookat Sam. He was still lying against the window, eyes closed, a slight look of pain plastered on his young face.

"Sir! Sir, are you okay!" inquired a young-looking paramedic.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but my brother won't wake up," Dean informed the man.

As one of the paramedics went over to the other side of the car, the man Dean had been talking to walked back over to the ambulance, returning with a tool that looked like metal pliers. Shoving the tool into the crack in the door, the man forced it open with a resounding crack.

As the unbearable pain returned to Dean's head, he barely felt the man checking him out before he passed out.

* * *

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_God, go away! I don't wanna go to school today. _Slowly opening his eyes, Dean felt a slow throbbing in his temple, but the pain wasn't quite as bad as it had been. Seeing the heart monitor and other machines surrounding him, Dean remembered the accident. _Where's Sam!_ Eyes searching, Dean found the call button on the remote lying on the bedside table and pressed it.

When a nurse, early twenties; blonde, shoulder-length hair; and a tiny figure, entered the room, Dean struggled to find his voice.

"Is there anything I can get you," the nurse asked kindly.

"Where's my brother?" Dean demanded, sounding as gentle as he could.

"The man who was brought in with you is your brother?" the nurse asked, quite concerned.

Dean slowly nodded his head.

"Oh…he's still with the doctors. I can go see if there's any update?" she asked, slowly moving towards the door.

"Please, and...how long have I been here?" Dean questioned, looking into the woman's eyes, trying to read her emotions.

"For about 4 hours I believe. I'll be back in a minute. I promise." With that, the nurse swiftly left the room and headed down the white hallways, leaving Dean with only his thoughts to keep him company.

"_Four hours? The doctors are still with him after four hours? Oh God, why Sammy? Why is it always Sammy? I won't be able to live with myself if…if…oh God! I don't even want to think about it. I can't live without him. I don't want to. Stop thinking about that. Dammit I told you not to panic. Slow, deep breaths…slow, deep breaths. Not helping! Will that nurse ever come back? UGH!_

At that moment, the same nurse entered the room, followed by an older man.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Backman. And I take it you're Dean?" observed the man upon entry.

"Yes…how's Sam, and how did you know my name?" Dean wondered of the man.

"Well, your brother mentioned your name once upon your arrival before he slipped back into unconsciousness. Now…I'm sure that you're wondering about your brother's condition? Of course you are. Your brother is considerably lucky under the given circumstances. He has a concussion and is currently in a coma. Since it appeared that he was still asleep upon contact with the window, his mind forced him into a slight coma. We have full hope that he will be awake within the next few days. Other than the concussion, he has a broken right wrist and various other cuts and bruises. And as for you, you had a mild concussion when you arrived here. We also found a slight fracture of your forearm. You will have to wear that cast," Dean just noticed the cast on his left arm, "for about 2 weeks at the most. You can be released within the next hour, as I am sure that you would like to go see your brother. You two are very luck, but I must tell you that your car wasn't. I heard that it's salvageable, if that's any help," Dr. Backman supplied to Dean. After seeing the look in the young man's eyes, Dr. Backman added, "I'll go order your release." Leaving the room, the until-then-silent nurse moved closer to Dean's bed.

"If there's anything you need, press that button," she told him, looking slightly uncomfortable. Dean wondered if she was new.

"Will do," Dean said when the nurse left the room. _Wow, it's not as bad as I thought.

* * *

_

When Dean was released from the hospital, he had no intention of leaving. After located his brother's room, Dean moved in, eyes falling upon his baby brother. _Poor Sammy!_ Sam's head had a huge white patch taped to the right side, a faint amount of blood seeping through, and his right wrist was in a cast. Walking over to the bed, Dean pulled up a chair and lowered himself into it. Taking up his brother's left hand, he rested his head on the bed.

"Sam, I know I never tell you this so I guess this is as good a time as ever considering you might not even remember this when you wake up, but I love you Sammy. You're all I have and I probably couldn't live without you. You're NEVER allowed to die. I won't let you. Not happening. I was born before you and that means that I'll die before you, it's just the natural order of things. I hope that you remember some of this because I'd probably never have the courage to have another chick-flick moment with you awake. We all know how you react to those, especially when I initiate them. Sammy, if you can here me, please wake up. Please," Dean pleaded with his baby brother, holding his hand tightly, head mere inches from his brother's.

"Dean…"

"Sam?"

"I love you too."

"I know, Sammy."

"And Dean…?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind backing up a bit, it's kinda hard to focus on you when your face is so close," Sam whispered, barely audible if not for Dean's skilled hunting ears.

"Oh yeah, sure," Dean realized, moving back up into a sitting position.

"Dean, what happened? All I remember is going to sleep in the car," Sam asked with a confused, scrunched-up look on his face.

"Well, yeah, the thing is, I hit I think a deer and ran into a tree, my poor baby is ruined. But the doc said that she might be salvageable, I felt so relieved. But back to the point, when we hit the tree I remember blacking out and then coming to probably a half hour later. I called 911, police came, then I remember waking up here. That was 3 days ago. The doctor told me that you had a concussion, broken wrist, but nothing else serious." Dean looked intently at Sam, as if if he looked away he might vanish.

"And you?" Sam inquired with a slight pressing tone.

"Nothing really, mild concussion, fractured arm. No biggie." Dean smiled.

"Sure, no biggie," Sam said, smiling as well.

"Here, I'll go get your doctor. Maybe we can get outta here soon. I'm sure hoping to get a shower."

"Yeah, I thought I smelt something rancid," Sam observed with a hint of forced disgust in his voice.

"Haha, very funny."

* * *

The next day, Dean was able to check Sam out of the hospital. A kind Samaritan had offered to repair his Impala, free of charge, and of course Dean hadn't objected. They were now headed to Savannah, Georgia, to check out the missing girls.

"So, we'll go check out the case, see if it's 'our kind of thing.' And promise me one thing," Dean announced to Sam as they sat in the newly fixed Impala. Just sitting in the car brought chills to Dean, remembering that dreadful night where he'd almost lost his brother.

"Yes?" Sam asked, a little scared at what Dean would ask of him. Knowing that Dean was still a little freaked out about the whole 'car accident' thing.

"You don't push yourself too hard, and you'll sleep whenever _I_ tell you to sleep, not when you think you need sleep," Dean insisted of his baby brother, who he knew would probably object to the plan.

"Okay," Sam surprised Dean with that one word.

"Okay? What happened to 'No Dean, I'm an adult, I'll do what I wanna do'?"

"It went away when I realized that you had great insight for your years," Sam said looking at Dean who had his eyes firmly planted on the road, not wanting to miss anything that could pop up and catch him off guard.

"Well, good, as long as we understand each other I'm cool," Dean replied, utterly shocked and stupefied. _What has this world come to when Sam's actually agreeing with me?_ _Wow._

As the two brothers drove to Savannah, the barely uttered another word, allowing Dean's music to fill the silence. Sam would never tell his brother, but he had been conscious for most of Dean's 'I love you' speech. _I love you too, Dean. But I couldn't live without you either. Brothers live together, brothers die together. _

A/N: So, more Sam angst! Ah, I just love it. Please REVIEW. They seem to make me very happy, I didn't realize how important reviewing was until I got reviews. So REVIEW! Luv you guys.


End file.
